A New Hope
March 24, 1975 Taurus and Jade are escorting two tankers to Gila Gas, a fuelstation. They are driving on a dirt road and are not far from their destination. Jade: "Alright, listen up. The Magnificent Bastards have been creeping around this area the past couple of weeks. Let's stay tight." Truck driver: "Magnificent what?" Taurus: "Bastards. A bunch of fools who been hijacking oil tankers and selling the shit on the black market. Why you think we're protecting your ass?" Truck driver: "Take it easy, Stampede. You don't have to be a pisser all the time. Jesus." Taurus:'' "Man, you better watch that shit or I'll blow you right the hell into orbit. Turn that truck into a damn rocketship."'' Jade: "If you two are done, we should hit the 214 in a couple miles. Head South. Gila Gas is about a mile down the road. Let's move. I wanna unload the trucks before sundown. Vixen out." Only a quarter mile further down the road, they run into two creepers who really want to turn the trucks into rocketships. Gas Love: "Cordodor, definitely a good week. Couple more candy wagons out for a joyride. Fromagnum is gonna be real happy." Cordodor: "Si, mui happy." Truck driver:'' "I guess you can forget about sundown."'' Taurus: "OK, folks. Showtime. Keep the rigs moving. Vixen and I will take care of the Bastards. Over and out." The first creeper takes some damage. Gas Love: "This is Gas Love. Better send back-up." Taurus and Jade take out the two creepers before the trucks run into serious danger. Gas Love: "Aaaahhhh!" Cordodor: "Ai, no es bueno." And Cordodor blows up. Cordodor: "Aiahh." Soon, another creeper pops up on the radar. Truck driver: "Jesus, another creeper." Jade:'' "We're on it."'' This creeper was waiting on a small ridge to the right of the dirt road, close to a abandoned barn and water tower. It comes storming off the ridge as the convoy passes. The end of the dirt road is now visible, leading onto highway 214. A sign of Gila Gas can be seen on the other side of he paved road. Another creeper comes on the CB. Shag Metal: "This is Shag Metal. Targets approaching. Probably headed for Gila Gas." '' Fromagnum: ''"Roger Shag. I'll handle Gila, you just take out them damn escorts. For Christ sakes, there's only two of 'em." '' Taurus: ''"Who the hell is that?" Jade: "Must be Fromagnum." '' A modified Street Van suddenly appears from behind the sign. It's Shag Metal and he has set up an ambush to kill the two vigilantes. Then, he and Fromagnum can take their time to blow up the gasstation and the two tankers. The van is taken care of by Taurus. Truck driver: ''"Vixen. Stampede. We are on the highway." Taurus: "Copy that. Now, keep quiet, and keep moving. Stampede out." Taurus takes point and drives towards the gasstation that's now a mile down the road. Fromagnum comes on the radio as it appears in the distance. Fromagnum: "Yeehaw! Welcome to Gila Gas. Fill'r up?" Taurus: "Very funny, shithead." Fromagnum comes blasting by in his loaded Dover Stag Pickup Camper. He makes a charge for the oncoming trucks. Stampede goes after him and by the time the Pickup reaches the trucks, Fromagnum comes on the CB as his truck blows up in flames. Fromagnum: "Is that all ya got? Haha, for Christ sake!" But he blows up instantly after those famous last words. Fromagnum: "Argh, the hell with y'all!" Taurus then turns Eloise around and heads for Gila Gas again. The trucks pull in safely and are now able to unload before sundown. The truck driver comes on the CB again. Truck driver: "Stampede. Vixen. We have reached the station." Taurus: "Right on, baby! Chalk up another one for Stampede." Jade: "You did have a little help..." Taurus: "#$%^% ah, radio trouble, #$%^% I can't hear ya." Truck driver: "Stampede, I think your head's getting too big for your afro." Taurus: "Very funny, shithead." Other quotes *Ramming a truck. Truck driver: "Christ on a crutch! What the hell is the matter with you? You trying to kill us all!?" *Shooting at a truck. Truck driver: "Hey, easy with the weapons, big guy!" *Truck getting shot at. Truck driver: "She's gonna blow if I don't get a little help here." Truck driver: "Little tip: Bullets and gas ain't a good mix. How 'bout a little help here?" *Truck blowing up. Truck driver: "Aaaarghhhhh." Taurus: "Shit, there goes a tanker." *Gila Gas blows up. Man: "Aaaaahhh!" Taurus: "Damnit! Station's been taken out." Category:Interstate '76: Nitro Riders - Scenarios